Mr. Moonlight
ムーンライト |Story Romaji Title = Misutā mūnraito |Release Date = |Arc = Tsukiyo Kujyō Arc |Chapter = 46 |RHS Link = http://manga.redhawkscans.com/reader/read/the_world_god_only_knows/en/0/46/page/1 |Volume = Volume 5 |Previous Chapter = The Moon and a Glove |Next Chapter = The Girl's Her }} is the 46 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Summary The very tiny Tsukiyo found out that Keima had been lying to her the entire time. She stated that she has been played. Elsie then scolded Keima for saying stuff like 'I can already see the ending' out loud, especially when he had forgotten to close the doll house door. This gave enough time for Tsukiyo to escape through the air ducts. Keima and Elsie now attempts to find her at all costs. Tsukiyo, in the ducts, was upset that she had been tricked. "I've been fooled. Keima... He was pretending to help me all this time...". She took a firm that she would never forgive him. However, after getting out of the ducts, Tsukiyo's clothing got stuck onto a locker. She then screamed as a cat approaches. Keima heard this and immediately goes to find her. It turned out that she had screamed because a cat, which she considered scary, is actually adorable and only ripped of a bit of her clothing. Keima picked up the cat and left the room, only to find a trail of torn bit of her clothing. Tsukiyo is now on the roof, thinking of why she is running away. However, her clothing, yet again, got stuck on the poles. She successfully managed to overcome this. As she was stressed, Tsukiyo screamed that she wishes that Keima would just die and is stupid repeatedly. Tsukiyo questioned the muddy feeling she is feeling as it is ugly and is just like her parents (now divorced) had acted. Tsukiyo denied this stating that she is a doll, a perfection in this world, detached from ugly emotions. Furthermore, she believes that she is a resident of the moon and considered jumping of the roof. Fortunately, Keima was there to stop her in time. She stated that she never intended to do so as actions dictated by emotions are ugly, while she is not. Keima screamed "Then let's get back!". However, Tsukiyo scolded Keima for being a big fraud and told him not to come close to her. Keima apologized to her. Tsukiyo then became confused as all she wanted to do was to be with Luna (the doll) and live a 'beautiful' life. This dream was ruined by Keima coming into the picture. Tsukiyo screamed that she hates him and that she does not want him there. Keima replied that it does not make it right for her to still be there, on the edge of the roof. Tsukiyo said that she would be fine and that he should not be concerned. It is here that she thinks to herself about how nothing good comes from humans being together. She said that she would be fine with being a doll, and that she hates this 'ugly world'. Keima, very firmly, stated that the world is not ugly and that you can see more beautiful things when you are with someone. Tsukiyo denies this but Keima stated that this is true as she called him yesterday (previous chapter) instead of Luna. Tsukiyo still tries to overlook this comment stating; "That... No, that's not true..." She then took a few steps back but then trips and accidentally fell off the roof. Keima, in impulse, jumps off and managed to catch Tsukiyo. Tsukiyo is shocked to see that he would fall with her. She told him that he would die. However, Keima told her that she cannot go to the moon as he wants the both of them to see many beautiful things in this world. Tsukiyo then cries and apologized to Keima, to the point of holding his face tightly. She is not able to complete her apology but Keima simply said "Let's go home" as he kisses her. The spirit is then captured, and Elsie managed to save them. Apparently, Elsie's curse had worked as the spirit was "Down in the shape of a frog." At the scene of the following day, Elsie stated that Tsukiyo had not changed much, as she is still sitting on the bench gazing through her telescope. Keima then noted Elsie that the carpet is now gone, meaning that she might be a bit more interested in reality. Keima happily said that she has the capability to find something new and 'beautiful' (on her standards). Elsie then stated that they should follow suit and that Keima resembles Tsukiyo in that sense. Tsukiyo looked through her telescope as Keima blushes and said: "I've got a friend right in here..." Trivia *This chapter's title references , a song by , best known for being covered by . References Category:Summary Category:Chapters